


Forget My Name

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Canon Gay Character, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Did I Mention Fluff Yet?, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, I Have A Reputation To Maintain Y'know, Insecurity, It's Almost Pure Fluff I Swear, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Panic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, analogical - Freeform, have some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: The prompts, as written from when I shared it with my friends on discord:Logan: *shyly kisses Virgil on the cheek*Virgil: *slowly turns to look at Logan*Logan: *awkwardly starts to apologize as fast as he can*Virgil: "Lo, that was fucking gay"Logan: *stares*Logan: *deep inhale*Logan: "Virgil, we've been dating for almoST A YEAR-"





	Forget My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first actually complete story that I'm posting in...a while. A few things have changed. Name, for one. Hi. Allow me to reintroduce myself. I'm Liz, and I prefer they/them pronouns. Nice to meet you. I'm still the same crappy writer as before, legal name still "Willow," so don't be fooled.  
> That being said, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz

_Virgil was starting to notice, he just knew it. Logan had been trying to be low key about staring at Virgil, but most of his attention was caught up in making a very important decision, as per usual._

_Slowly, he leaned over, but paused and merely rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, glancing up at him nervously. Steeling himself, he raised his head up and shyly placed a quick kiss on Virgil's cheek, backing away swiftly right after._

_Virgil slowly turned his head to stare at him, and Logan shrank back. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I don't know why I-"_

_"Logan... that's fucking **gay** ," Virgil interrupted, starting at Logan blankly. Logan paused in his apology rant, staring at Virgil, completely dumbfounded._

_Closing his eyes, Logan took a deep breath to ready himself. "Virgil, we've been dating for almoST A YEAR-" he began, before Virgil launched himself at him. He barely had the presence of mind to catch him before he faceplanted into the dirt from the force of his own momentum._

_He felt Virgil's shoulders shaking and immediately panicked. "Virgil??"_

_His boyfriend pulled away, scrubbing furiously at his eyes. "S-sorry, I just...I wasn't expecting you to do that, neither of us have ever been much for physical affection, and you've always expressed such a dislike of it, and you kissed me and I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to ki-"_

_"Virgil. Do you honestly think that I kissed you because I felt an obligation to do so because of our relationship?" he asked in bewilderment. Virgil looked up at him miserably, eyes red from crying._

_"Y-you mean you d-didn't?" he asked, voice low and rough. "Feel like you h-had t-too, I mean?"_

_"Of course not. Hell, Virge, I've wanted to do that since the day I met you. I've just...never gotten the courage to actually do it until now. I apologise if I have overstepped a boundary, and I assure you that it was not my intention to do so, and-"_

_"Hey Logan?"_

_Logan broke off. "Yes?"_

_"Shut up and kiss me again, you nerd."_

* * *

"You okay, Lo?"

Logan blinks. "Hmm?"

"You were staring again," Virgil says, smiling fondly at him. Logan shook his head to clear it, straightening his tie.

"Apologies."

"Don't be sorry, Lo, I stare at you all the time. You just started grinning like an idiot, and I thought it was probably best to step in before you started drooling or something," his boyfriend snickers.

"I...I wasn't going to start doing something as disgusting as that," Logan protests. "I was just...thinking."

"Oh yeah? About what?" Virgil challenges, smirking.

He blushes fiercely, trying to hide his face in his elbow. "Our first kiss, if you must know," he mutters, his voice muffled by the fabric of his sleeve.

Virgil grins, a soft pink tinting his cheeks. "Yeah. That was something else, Lo, I gotta admit. I've heard some pretty crazy stories about first kisses, but I think ours was pretty great. It was actually my first kiss ever, so obviously, I thought that you were pretty good at it."

Logan looks down. "My apologies for stealing your first kiss, I didn't mean to. I merely wanted to...display physical affection for you."

"Seeing as how the first first kiss was from you on my cheek, and I asked you to kiss me again, I'm pretty sure you didn't forcefully take it from me, which is what's implied when you claim you stole it. Either way, I'm pretty sure we were both terrified. Or, I was, at least."

Logan shrugs.

"Hey, you okay?" Virgil asks, leaning forward and taking off his glasses. "Fuck, that was supposed to look serious, I can't see, hold up," he cursed, shoving his glasses back onto his face. "Okay, continue."

Logan clears his throat. "I...had a question for you, if you would be willing to indulge me for a moment and listen to my rambling."

"Of course, Lo, all you have to do is ask." He sits back, eyes glued to Logan's face.

"Um." _Very intelligent, Logan, that degree in English Lit is **really** shining through._ "I...I remember the day we met. We were both at the same party, and by some miracle, perhaps fate, we were shoved together by a mutual friend. At first, I'll be honest, I didn't think I would get anywhere trying to talk to you. You were anxious, half drunk, and just wanted to leave. I agreed to drive you home, and somehow got your number on the empty stretch of highway between the school and your house. I have no idea why or how. It doesn't matter at this point, really."

Logan clears his throat again. "We started dating a few months after that. I didn't understand why someone like you would ever want a screw up like me, but...you stayed, and that's something I'll always be grateful for." He pauses, contemplating the odds of Virgil's possible responses to the next part is his rant.

"I'll get to the point. Virgil Sanders, if I'm not very much mistaken, which I hope to God I'm not-" He pauses again, sinking to one knee. "I'm in love with you. Will...will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> There will eventually be a second chapter, I promise.


End file.
